Role of Senior Leaders in facilitating Interprogrammatic Interactions and Interdisciplinary Research. The Cancer Center Advisory Committee (CCAC) is the principal deliberative body for decisions affecting the Cancer Center, such as establishing new priorities (e.g., new programs, support services, etc.), recruiting senior leadership (e.g., program leaders), and developing long range plans (e.g., new research initiatives). The Cancer Center Director works with the Program Leaders to develop and maintain an environment within which interdisciplinary research is facilitated and encouraged. This is accomplished in several ways, including the allocation of institutional resources, such as the assignment of laboratory and office space to facilitate programmatic initiatives and multidisciplinary interactions. For example, decisions regarding space assignments are made to facilitate interactions among faculty sharing common interests and are not strictly dependent on departmental affiliations.